Ninpu Gattai Senpuujin
: The Hurricanegers' Karakuri Giant that they use to battle the enlarged Jakanja monsters. It is formed by the command . It was destroyed in the final episode in a kamikaze attack from the Evil Will that had taken the form of the Jakanja leader Boss Tau Zant, only to be rebuilt by Fourth Spear, Wendinu and First Spear, Furabiijo in the Abaranger vs. Hurricaneger special. Unfortunately, it was beaten by Bakuryuu Gattai KillerOh, separating into its three components. Senpuujin's attacks with the energy wave from its right arm and the blizzard blast from its left shoulder, both of which are activated by inserting Hurrican Lion's tail as a ripcord. It can also fire Hurricane Dolphin's laser canons as a close range attack. By inserting Shinobi medals into slots on their consoles, the Hurricangers can summon Karakuri Balls from the chamber within Senpuujin's chest which open to deploy any of several weapons it can use to finish off giant opponents. Shinobi Machines Hurricane Hawk : HurricaneRed's personal mecha in the form of a giant robotic red hawk with ninja fire magic. When Oboro launches it from the hangar, it removes the cloak from when it is posing as a commercial jet. Its attack is the , a trail of gas from its wings which it ignites to perform a flaming divebomb attack. Forms the head of Karakuri Giant Senpuujin. Ninja Storm red cockpit.jpg Hurricane Leon : HurricaneYellow's personal mecha in the form of a giant robotic yellow lion with ninja earth magic. When Oboro launches it from the hangar, it removes the cloak from when it is posing as an amusement park attraction which includes a roller coaster and a ferris wheel. Its attack is the , a whirlwind blast from its rotating mane that immobilizes the opponent before Hurricane Lion uses its rear thrusters to launch itself down the wind tunnel to tackle them. Forms the legs, torso, and left arm of Karakuri Giant Senpuujin (the latter also forming Karakuri Giant Gourai Senpuujin's chest). Ninja Storm yellow cockpit.jpg Hurricane Dolphin : HurricaneBlue's personal mecha in the form of a giant robotic blue dolphin with ninja water magic. When Oboro launches it from the hangar, it removes the cloak from when it is posing as a luxury yacht liner. Its attacks are the , a hologram of a tsunami used to distract and intimidate opponents, and the where it bounces an opponent on its snout before slapping them away with its tail. It also is armed with four beam guns around its head. Forms the right arm of Karakuri Giant Senpuujin, Karakuri Giant Gourai Senpuujin's right shoulder cannon, and switchs with Karakuri Giant Tenkuujin to form Tenkuu Senpuujin. Hurricane Dolphin is the only Shinobi Machine left out of the Karakuri Giant Tenrai Senpuujin formation. Ninja Storm blue cockpit.jpg Senpuujin Hurrier With the command "Senpuujin, hurry up!", Senpuujin is able to change into a slimmer and faster form called that lasts for 60 seconds before the Hurricanegers have to revert it back to avoid internal damage. While in this form, Senpuujin Hurrier has the two large as weapons. Senpuujin Hurrier's finisher attacks are the , the , and . Additional Combinations *Senpuujin can combine with Karakuri Giant Gouraijin and Karakuri Warrior Fūraimaru to become Karakuri Giant Gourai Senpuujin. It can further replace it's arms with GaoShark, GaoTiger, and GaoElephant or Karakuri Giant Tenkuujin to form Hundred Beast Gattai Karakuri Giant Gourai Senpuujin Sword and Shield or Karakuri Giant Tenkuu Gourai Senpuujin respectively. It may also ride atop Super Karakuri Beast Revolver Mammoth as Revolver Gourai Senpuujin. *Senpuujin can replace Hurricane Dolphin with Karakuri Giant Tenkuujin to become Karakuri Giant Tenkuu Senpuujin. *Senpuujin can combine with Karakuri Giant Gouraijin, Karakuri Giant Tenkuujin, and Tri-Condor to become Karakuri Giant Tenrai Senpuujin. It may also ride atop Super Karakuri Beast Revolver Mammoth as Revolver Tenrai Senpuujin. Karakuri Balls The Karakuri Balls that Senpuujin uses are: *01: Sword Slasher *02: Goat Crusher *03: Tortoise Hammer *05: Gatling Leo *06: Squid Attacker *07: FūraiHead *09: Karakuri Mantle *13: Karakuri Stamp *14: Pitatto Hitode *16: TriKanmuri The Hurricangers also used both of the Legendary Karakuri Balls on two separate occasions. The first time is where they used the Raging Arrow, where it also caused them to lose control of Senpuujin which led Sandaru to realize the importance to obtaining the Grieving Bow Medal and it also caused for Gozen to reveal herself. The second time is they are able to use them to nullify the wormhole to the Evil Force that Tau Zanto created. Later history Gokaiger When GokaiOh and Gosei Great faced the Black Cross Colossus, the mecha of the first 33 Super Sentai, including Senpuujin which possibly manifested from a toy version like DaiDenzin and the Variblune, appeared to back them up. When the Black Cross Colossus summoned several giant villains to oppose them, Senpuujin fought alongside ShinkenOh and Muteki Shogun to destroy Buredoran of Chimatsuri. After all the giant villains were destroyed, all 35 mecha weakened Black Cross Colossus with a combined attack before GokaiOh combined with the Variblune to become Goren GokaiOh which destroyed the Black Cross Colossus with the Gokai Hurricane: Cassiopeia finisher. With the battle won, the 33 past Super Sentai mecha vanished. Zyuohger vs. Ninninger Representing Hurricaneger, Tenrai Senpuujin appeared among manifestations of the first 38 Super Sentai's mecha that granted Wild Tousai Shuriken King the power to perform the Zyuoh Ninnin Super Sentai Burst which destroyed the titanic Gillmarda. Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O *'Profile' :Senpuujin: to be added : : Portrayal It is portrayed by Hirofumi Fukuzawa (福沢博文, Fukuzawa Hirofumi), who also porrtrayed HurricaneRed. Notes *Unlike his Power Rangers Counterpart, this mecha teamed with the Gaoranger Mecha & the Abaranger Mecha. *Senpuujin is one of the most unique Sentai Robo's as it can assume a lighter armored form which is something no other Sentai Robo now or then could perform. See Also External links *Senpuujin at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] *Senpuujin at the Dice-O Wiki Category:Mecha (Hurricaneger) Category:Three-Piece Combination Category:Multi Gattai